


Shower time

by Ftballfangrl



Series: 31 days of Deledier [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 31 days of Deledier, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftballfangrl/pseuds/Ftballfangrl
Summary: Prompt fill for my 31 Days of Deledier challenge.Prompt: You are going to make me late because you can’t keep it in your pants’





	Shower time

Eric squeezed his eyes shut as the water cascaded down his back. He rolled his shoulders, the pressure easing the tension that must have come from sleeping funny. The blurry recollection of pushing Dele off him at some point in the early hours made him reach up and knead at his neck muscles. He’d missed him but fuck he was a nightmare to share a bed with. He turned around to face the stream of water and reached down to turn the temperature up a little higher. His skin prickled at the heat and he tilted his head up, letting the water wash over his face. He made to lean over and grab his shower gel but he stopped as he felt a rush of cold air hit his legs. He straightened his back but didn’t turn around and a smile tugged at his mouth as he felt a pair of hands skim up his back. 

“Morning Dele,” he said, as he felt lips press against the top of his spine. “Morning Diet, showering without me, not very fair is it,” Dele replied and Eric rolled eyes. He leaned to the side, lifted his shower gel from the shelf and attempted to ignore the feel of Dele’s fingers fluttering across his sides. He flipped open the cap and was about to turn the bottle upside when Dele’s hands appeared in front of him.

“Why don’t I help you with that?” he asked, snatching the bottle from Eric’s grip. Eric sighed, breathing through his nose as Dele’s fingers worked deftly, emptying a dollop into his palm. His hands disappeared again and Eric stood waiting, the hot water peppering his chest. He flinched as the shower gel bounced against his feet, Dele unceremoniously dropping it on the floor. Eric was about to make a comment but before he could form the words Dele snaked his hands back round onto waist and his throat closed up. He glanced down and watched as Dele spread his soapy hands across his abdomen. His breath hitched as his fingertips brushed against the sensitive skin above just above his hips.

“Del, we don’t have time for this,” he said, not altogether convincingly as he leaned back into Dele’s embrace. He felt Dele giggle against his shoulder and he sucked in a breath as his hands dropped an inch lower. “Time for what? We’re just having a shower,” Dele retorted, smiling onto Eric’s skin.

Wanker , Eric thought, placing his palms on the back of Dele’s hands. “Dele I am serious. I need to get showered, get ready and go,”’ he said firmly, trying to pull Dele’s hands away. He cursed silently as Dele tensed his arms, digging his finger tips into the dip of Eric’s v line. “I know Eric, that’s why both of us showering now is such a good idea. It saves time.” Eric puffed out his cheeks, when Dele was in this mood there was no saving him.

“Fine. Carry on,” he said releasing Dele’s hands. He didn’t even need to turn round to know that a wide grin had spread across his face, that bloody cheeky glint in his eye no doubt sparkling as he started rubbing circles again just above Eric’s hips. Eric lifted his face up towards the shower head. The water streamed across his face and he focused on how it felt against this eyelids, trying to ignore what Dele was doing. It worked for a few seconds but then Dele’s hands slipped down lower and he swore quietly as Dele angled his wrists, fingertips applying pressure to the soft skin of his inner thighs.

“Now now Diet, it’s just a shower. No need for such language.” A retort hung on the tip of Eric’s tongue but he swallowed it back down as Dele fluttered his fingers, brushing against the side of his dick. He felt it twitch at the contact and heat pooled low in his stomach. Dele let out a low chuckle and he shifted behind him. Eric’s chest tightened as Dele pressed his torso against his back and he clenched his fists as he felt something hard rest against his arse.

Fucking hell Dele.

His breathing had become unsteady and he sucked air in through his nose, challenging himself to ignore Dele being a dirty little tease. Dele kissed his shoulder and pulled his hands away quickly. The movement was sudden and the loss of pressure near his groin made his stomach drop. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it because Dele started rubbing his hands over his lower back, dropping lower and lower until he was cupping his bottom.

“Got to make sure you are nice and clean haven’t we? Got to make sure we don’t miss anything.” Dele’s voice was low, barely audible over the rush of the water and Eric’s vision blurred slightly as he pressed a finger over his asshole. He looked down and his dick rose to attention, the blood rushing to his groin and his knees wobbled slightly. Dele placed an arm across his shoulders and pushed. Eric thought about resisting for a split second but then Dele slipped the tip of his finger in and he bent forward, leaning his forearm against the wall.

He did not have time for this. He really did not have time for the way the water felt as it streamed down his back, trickling between his cheeks. He really did not have time for how good that finger felt as Dele fucking teased it in. And he really definitely did not have time for the way his body was betraying him and how the need for Dele to just fucking touch his dick was threatening to overwhelm him.

“You know Diet, you are more dirty than I thought. It’s going to take a lot more to get you clean that I first realised.”

Wanker.

Dele was enjoying this. He was revelling in being in charge. It was normally Eric who was in control, marking Dele whimper beneath him. Now though, it was Dele who had him right where he wanted him. And he was going to make sure Eric knew about it.

Dele was still fucking him with his finger, sliding it in and out excruciatingly slowly, never quite giving Eric enough to feel satisfied. Eric’s dick was painfully hard and he bit down on his forearm, trying to distract himself from the heat coiling in his stomach. A stifled moan vibrated the back of his throat as Dele slipped a second finger in and Eric pressed the palm of his other hand against the tiles. This time Dele pushed the way in, scissoring his fingers, making Eric’s nerve endings sing as he hit his prostrate. This time he couldn’t hide it as his lips parted in a moan, his forehead pressed against his arm. He pushed back against Dele’s fingers and lowered his right hand, wrapping his fingers around his dick. The contact made his vision go white but it was short lived as Dele reached around and wrapped his fingers around his wrist.

“What are you doing?” Dele asked, his breath caressing Eric’s neck. Eric’s heart hammered in his chest and Dele tightened his grip on Eric’s wrist, stopping him from moving.

“Dele,” he said annoyance and need and want making his voice thick.

“Eric,” Dele responded, loosening his grip and slipping his hand over Eric’s closed fist. Dele still had his fingers inside him and he pressed directly on his prostrate as he unfurled Eric’s fingers and wrapped his own around his dick. Eric moaned, his whole body was on white hot and the water was setting off fireworks every time it hit his skin. Dele stroked his length, slowly and his fingers matched the rhythm. Eric’s toes curled and he bucked his hips, willing Dele to speed up. Dele responded and started pumping away with both hands. His fingers repeatedly hit that sweet spot and his fist was tight and Eric moaned Dele’s name as pleasure seeped through his veins.

“Del. Dele, Del,”

He need to see him. The need to look in those hazel eyes was urgent and it made his heart clench. He tried to twist, tried to look over his shoulder but he couldn’t because Dele had him pinned, at the mercy of both his hands. “Need to see you,” he said his voice cracking.

Dele pulled his fingers out and Eric almost swore at how empty he felt. Dele kissed a trail across his shoulders and released his grip on his dick, the complete loss of contact making Eric whimper. He ducked underneath Eric’s outstretched arm and straightened up, leaning back against the tiled wall. The water cascaded over his body and Eric swallowed at the sight.

“Hi,” Dele said, smiling innocently. Eric laughed and leaned forward, capturing his mouth with his own. The lips slid together and Dele snaked his arms around Eric’s neck.

“I’m going to be late because you can’t keep it in your pants,” he muttered, looking down at Dele’s dick, hard and glorious. “Well technically I was never wearing any pants,” Dele responded and Eric swatted at his shoulder. Dele laughed and it was breathy as Eric raised his hand, brushing the side of his hand against his dick. Dele bit his lip and spread his legs, steadying himself. He looked up at Eric, hazel eyes dark with want through his eyelashes.

The water was between them, splashing against their stomachs. “Touch me Eric,” Dele whispered and Eric closed his fingers around his dick, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Dele mirrored his actions and they both began to pump their fists. Eric looked up, meeting Dele’s eyes. They held each other’s stare, small moans floating between them. The water created a delicious friction against Dele’s hand and it wasn’t long before Eric could feel the burn in his groin begin to grow. His balls tightened as Dele squeezed, applying differing pressure with his fingers. He twisted his own wrist and Dele bucked his hips, fucking his fist.

“Eric I’m close,” he said words stuttering around another moan. Eric nodded his head unable to speak as Dele’s hand thwacked against his abdomen. “Kiss me,” Dele breathed and Eric crashed his mouth against his. Their teeth clashed and Dele bit his bottom lip and the sucked away the pain. They panted into each other’s mouths and Eric thrust his hips, chasing release.

“Fuck,” Dele moaned, the word elongated as his hips began to stutter. Eric felt the hot spurt of come on his hand and he opened his eyes to look at Dele. The sight of him with his head thrown back, lips parted and cheeks red sent Eric over the edge and he moaned as his orgasm rippled through him, spreading to every inch of his body. His hips bucked as Dele idly strokes his length one last time. He fell forward, placing his head on Dele’s shoulder.

“You’re really going to be late Diet,” Dele said, that playful edge back in his voice. Eric laughed weakly, shaking his head against Dele’s neck. “Wanker,” he whispered as he placed a kiss on the sensitive spot just under his ear. He reached out and turned the water off, kissing Dele one more time before pulling away.

Dele stayed still, leaning back against the wall. Eric dragged his eyes over him and his heart swelled in his chest. He was annoying, acted like a horny teenager and Eric was definitely going to get a tardy fine but looking at him stood there, flushed and still panting slightly, Eric knew that he’d take being late every single time if it meant seeing Dele like that.


End file.
